East Blue High
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: The East Blue Pirate's football team is running low on members. Will they be able to get enough players to compete in the New World Tournament to win the One Piece on time? Hints of LawxPerona.


_Hello everyone! I got the idea for this fanfic while re-watching Eyeshield 21, which I don't own. Of course I've changed some characters age and maybe a little bit of their personalities. But I just have to make Chopper human! I hope all that read, like! This is a oneshot._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda_ _._

* * *

They were late . . . and it was the first day of school!

Perona raced down the halls of East Blue High School, pulling along her very reluctant twin.

Perona Dracule was a 3rd year of 5'4'' of height and 115lbs. She was quite petite and had a lot of pride and the manager for the football team. She's most known for her long curly pink hair, and her favorite animal is a grizzle bear. Perona's uniform consists of a large long sleeve tan sweater over a white dress shirt with a red bow tied at the collar and a red plaid skirt with black and white striped tights.

"Stop dragging your feet, you're heavy!" Perona yelled back.

"I would, if you'd let go of my arm!" Zoro argued back.

Zoro Roronoa Dracule the older twin, a 3rd year, was 5'11''and 186lbs. He was all muscle and some brain. He's on the football team, as long as he stays awake long enough to pass all of his classes. His green hair and scar across his left eye makes him stand out as a linebacker. His favorite quote is "To face one who is extraordinary, I can't allow myself to be ordinary." Zoro's uniform is made up of a white dress shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a tan blazer open with red and black stripes on the lapel and cuffs and black dress pants.

"Well if you hadn't have gotten lost on the way, I wouldn't have had to look for you and drag you to school!"

"What!" Zoro yelled.

Zoro and Perona continued to bicker as they neared Zoro's classroom. As they got to the room, Perona grabbed the door handle and shoved him inside before he could argue anymore. She quickly ran to her classroom apologizing to her teacher and going back to her seat wondering how Zoro was doing.

* * *

Zoro face planted the ground when Perona pushed him inside causing to class to become eerily quiet. Zoro lifted his head from the ground slowly looking up to his homeroom teacher, Mr. Brook Soul.

Mr. Brook Soul was one of the oldest teachers in the school at the age of 62. He was extremely skinny and had battled and survived Bone Cancer two years ago. He optimistic about everything and was always dressed to impress! He also had a crazy afro!

"Ah. Good morning Mr. Soul." Zoro said nonchalant like.

"Yohohohoho, did you get lost again?" Mr. Soul asked. You could hear snickers in the room as Zoro snapped his head to his fellow classmates to glare and growl.

"Don't worry Mr. Dracule, we all know your tendency to get lost. I'll let it slide since it's the first week of a new school year. Go ahead and take your seat. Yohoho!"

"Yes sir." Zoro grumbled as he slowly made his way to the back, he could already see the face of his ass of a friend. As he got closer Sanji's smug face had a demonic aura around him as he was laughing under his breath.

Sanji Vinsmoke, a 3rd year, was 5'11'' and 163lbs. He was lean and flexible. He was also on the football team, he was the kicker, and of course he had a hard time paying attention when there was a pretty girl around. His signature eyebrows were definitely odd and his favorite thing to do was cook for lovely women. His tan blazer was buttoned up and his red tie was neat with ironed black dress pants.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled.

"You didn't cause any trouble for Perona-chan did you?" Sanji asked glaring at him. Zoro turned to him with a dark smirk.

"You don't have to worry about her, she'd never go out with a shitty cook, Curly Brow." Zoro laughed as Sanji fumed and just as Sanji was about to retort they heard the low voice of their captain.

"Do ya really want detention before our first class ends?" Law asked, looking at them from the corner of his eye.

Law Water D. Trafalgar Donquixote, 3rd year, was 6'3'' and 186lbs. He's tall and lean in size and extremely smart. Quarterback and Captain of the football team, he comes up with strong plays with Perona's help. He keeps calm under pressure and is adopted to a family of four. Law's favorite thing to do is walk his Great Pyrenees, Bepo. He wore a dark grey long sleeve sweeter with his white dress shirt under with the top 2 buttons undone and black dress pants.

"Just stay out of trouble, or I'll have to tell Perona to take ya off the roster." Law said with the face that defined serious.

"Y-yes sir." They both said but not without sending each other a final glare before turning back to look at the board where introductions were starting. Now that they thought about it, tomorrow the 1st years were going to be able to try out for club activities. . . Evil smiles came upon both of their faces as they both said what they were thinking.

"Fresh meat."

They didn't notice that they're classmates were all staring at them with disturbed faces. Mr. Soul was quick to stop it though.

"Mr. Dracule, Mr. Vinsmoke please pay attention. Yohohoho!" Mr. Soul laughed. And all Law could do was smirk, for he was thinking the same thing as Zoro and Sanji but was not stupid enough to say it out loud.

* * *

Classes went by quickly for Perona she could feel the excitement for club activities to start. Of course she wouldn't actually say it out loud, but she was excited too!

As she continued towards the cafeteria, not really focusing too much on the task, she heard a ruckus behind her.

"Perona-senpai!" Two voices yelled.

Turning mechanically around for whoever was coming. She was already feeling the embarrassment fill as students gave odd looks. When she caught sight of who was running toward her she could only deadpan, although the penguin beanie was cute.

"Penguin, Shachi, What's wrong?" She asked as she watched them catch their breaths.

"Law-senpai's looking for you." Penguin said once he had caught his breath.

"Hmmm, where is he? Did he say why?" She asked confused.

"He's in the club room, and something about 1st years." Shachi answered. It suddenly clicked in Perona's head.

"Ah! I know what he's talking about. I'll see you two tomorrow, right." She stated as she starting to head to the room.

Snapping to attention, they both saluted. "YES Senpai!" they yelled.

"See you then." Perona smiled sweetly as she left them.

"She's so cute!" Shachi said dreamily as Penguin hummed in agreement. "But evil on the inside."

Shachi Queen and Robin Lovelace (Penguin) are 2nd years, both 5'7'' in height and about 155lbs. Both have the same body types and became best friends the moment they met. Both are Basketball players but were forced to be fill-ins for football for reasons unknown. Penguin's nickname came from Perona who had watched 'Happy Feet' the night before and couldn't help but call him it and Shachi works extra hard just for a compliment from Perona, which works, sometimes. Penguin and Shachi's favorite colors are blue and red. Penguin wears his blazer buttoned up with his penguin hat, until a teacher tells him to take it off and Shachi wears a red sweater with a hood under his unbuttoned blazer.

* * *

Law sat in the club room munching on a rice ball, with six others on the desk in front of him, by the medical book he was reading. Knowing most of the members of the club were not going to be here until later, he thought it was a good time to study.

Hearing the shuffling of the door, he looked up to meet Perona's eyes and she smiled.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

Law closed his book before answering her. "They're getting lunch. I think Sanji and Zoro were going to race."

"They're idiots!" She commented harshly while Law smirked.

"Ah! I have the 1st years' admission forms . . . there's not very many. We'll need to find a few fill-ins." Perona said slightly depressed on their numbers they've be reduced to.

Law, seeing her face, stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. Lifting his arm, he put his hand on top of her head. "We'll make it and we are going to win the One Piece this year." He said smirking, determination filling his entire being!

Perona stared at Law with awe, and a thought that was supposed to stay a thought ended up having a voice.

"Cute." She whispered. Law looked down not quite hearing. "What'd ya say?"

"Ah . . . Oh! Um. . I. . . " Perona stuttered trying to come up with something, anything, but for once was drawing a complete blank and her face looked like a tomato.

Law's eyebrows drew together, concerned for the poor manager. Just as he was about to question her the doors to the club slammed open to reveal two panting 3rd years screaming at the same time.

"I WIN!"

Silence filled the room as both Zoro and Sanji took in the scene before them. Law and Perona standing quite close to each other with Law's hand on top of her head and a blushing Perona. Sanji was the first to react.

"Law! What do you think you're doing to Perona?!" Sanji yelled scurrying towards Perona as fast as he could, closing his eyes thinking he'll finally be able to hold Perona! Not expecting her to move out of the way, he ran straight into Law's chest, not realizing it wasn't Perona, he squeezed.

"Perona, did you grow . . . and did you have muscle. . ." Opening his eyes Sanji was face to face with a hard shoulder and a grey sweater. Looking up Sanji practically turned to stone as he realized his mistake. Falling to his hands and knees he wept, silently muttering his depression Perona had caused him. Law stood slightly unfazed, but he was a little disturbed that a pervert had just groped him.

As those two sulked Zoro turned to Perona, who had managed to calm down.

'What was that about?' was what Zoro wanted to ask but knew she wouldn't answer, instead he went with another approach.

Perona stood off to the side watching this sad encounter, hoping the 1st years wouldn't think they were idiots, when suddenly something block shaped tapped her head.

"Eh." Perona's eyes widened. Turning her head, she saw Zoro's head slightly turned away, it almost looked like he was pouting. In his hand was a box of her favorite candy, white chocolate ghosts, on top of her head.

"Cheer up." Was all he had to say to get her to smile.

Perona took the chocolate, smile softly up at her brother. "Thanks. Aniki!"

Zoro smirked at his twin but it was quickly wiped off when he saw movement from the other side of the room. Both turn to see Sanji and Law staring at them, Sanji had a disturbed look on his face.

"Siscon . . ." Sanji said disgusted towards Zoro.

Zoro's eye twitched as he switched to kill mode. "What'd ya call me, bastard?!" And a fight started again.

Perona sighed as the two idiots destroyed anything in their path. Turning to the captain she realized he was still staring.

With a slight blush and pout Perona spoke to him "W-what?"

Snapping out of his trance, Law snapped towards the two fighting and said, loud enough for both to hear. "Perona, ya still have the roster right?"

Both froze and started to sweat abnormally. Perona was definitely confused now.

"Yeah, you told me hold onto it. Why?" She answered.

"I'll need ya to ta-" Law started saying.

"AHHH!" Both Sanji and Zoro jumped towards Law remembering what Law had said that morning. "We'll cooperate! Don't take me out of the games!" They yelled desperate to play.

Perona was shocked to see how fast they stopped fighting. Although she's not surprised, last year the captain took them off the field because they got to hot headed and started to fight in the middle of a game, it cost them the Tournament. Sanji didn't even attempt flirt to with any girls for two whole weeks, he felt horrible and Zoro didn't even come to school until Perona yelled at him to 'take responsibility for what he'd done!' Both Sanji and Zoro ended up at Ace and Marco's feet asking for their forgiveness for what had happened. Ace simple laughed it off saying 'Win it for me next year' and they've been training ever since.

Now thinking about it, she missed Ace D. Portgas and Marco Phoenix, last year's captain and vice-captain. Perona started laugh as she reminisced the last two years and was quick to look up to the others.

Perona stomped her foot on the ground to get the boys attention, hands on her hips, looking like pride itself. "Horororo! We're going to get the One Piece this year, I have no doubts! Even if we have to rip it out of the other teams arms. We'll win, even if it means death!"

Law, Zoro and Sanji smiled, feeling the same pride she had given them. The door to the clubroom was yet again thrown open, Zoro closed it after the whole awkward Sanji and Law hug thing, to reveal both Shachi and Penguin balling their eyes out.

"Perona-senpai!" They both screamed, feeling touched that their manager had so much confidence in them.

Perona blushed red. "Not that I actually care or anything!" She yelled at all them. "Humph!" She pouted as they all laughed together, in the end she joined in. For some reason they all had a good feeling about this year.

"Ah. . . Wait. Where's our Vice-Captain?" Penguin asked, halting everyone's happiness.

"Eh. . ." Everyone else said forgetting about the overly large 3rd year.

* * *

A pair of odd shoes walked down the halls. His blue hair was quite the distraction along with his sunglasses, and he was headed straight toward the Media Club. People cleared the way for him, but not out of fear.

"One, Two . . . one, two . . ." Students and teachers heard the beat of the music from the student's headphones around his neck as he counted the steps.

"Right, left . . . right, left. . ." and now he was swaying his hips in an odd motion. A freshman had even said aloud what some others thought. "Pervert!"

Eyes locking onto his target, the blue haired male made beeline toward her and her new freshman who had signed up for the media club.

"Robin-chan!" He yelled.

The girl in question flinched at her name, knowing exactly who it was that was trying to get her attention. Turning around with her all knowing smile, Robin was quick to respond.

"Don't embarrass me in front of my underlings, Franky." She said mercilessly.

Franky smiled, without missing a beat. "SUPERRRRR girlfriend!"

Robin Nico, Senior, 6 foot and 140lbs. She is extremely smart but very imaginative. Being a part of the Media Club, she usually covers history but also keeps tabs on what goes on in football. She is dating Franky and never sugar coats anything. Her favorite class is World History. She wears her tan blazer, white dress shirt and red bowtie, with her red plaid skirt and black tights.

"Now the 1st years know that I'm dating a pervert. . ." Robin said aloud.

"YOW!" Franky laughed it off as he stood next to his partner.

Franky Shipper, a third year, was about 6'6'' and 220lbs, and a pervert with basic knowledge of everything. He's the football team's Vice Captain and very outgoing and motivational. He is also very open about his relationship with Robin. His favorite drink is Cola and has two prosthetic legs. He wears the dress shirt open with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tight tank top underneath with black dress pants, which are also pretty tight on him.

* * *

Law got home to find that his dad was still at work. Walking through the front door his dog greeted him hoping to get love.

"Welcome home!" He heard his mom yell from the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He answered.

Patting Bepo on the head he continued his way toward his room to change and drop his bag off, with Bepo on feet the whole time. After changing into a pair a grey sweatpants and a yellow T-shirt, Law headed down to the kitchen grabbing his phone, a notebook and a pen.

Walking into the kitchen, Law saw his mom getting the Crockpot ready for dinner that night.

Taking a seat at the island in the middle of the room, his mother turned to talk to him after noticing he was there.

"How was your day?"

Already writing in his notebook, Law looked to up to see his mother's crazy red hair and blue eyes looking at him expectantly. "It was okay." was all he gave before going back to his work.

Bellemere crossed her arms and rested them on the counter, right in front of Law. She leaned down to rest her chin on her palm and smirked. "Already starting on football plays?"

"Hmm." Law hummed in agreement as he continued to draw different plays.

Just as she was going to say something else the front door opened to the sound that signaled her daughters were home.

"Welcome home!" Bellemere called.

Nojiko came into the kitchen returning the welcome. Bellemere asked where her other daughter was and Nojiko explain that she was with some friends and that she texted her. Sitting next to her brother, she grabbed a tangerine from the fruit basket and started to peal it when she saw what her brother was doing, she just had to bug him. Seeing his phone light up, she saw who had just texted him. She smirked knowing exactly what to do.

"Hey, little bro! Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Football." He answered.

"How are Sanji and Zoro?"

"Good."

"How are your fanboys?" 'Fanboys' could only mean Penguin and Shachi.

"I don't know."

Already knowing where this is was going, Bellemere started to cut the vegetables to put into the Crockpot, smirking as she did so.

"How's Perona?"

Flinching, Law gripped his pencil tighter. "She's fine."

"Just, fine?"

Narrowing his eyes he turned toward Nojiko.

"What're ya doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, your response just answered my question." Nojiko said nonchalant while walking out of the kitchen leaving a confused 17 year old.

Bellemere signed, continuing to chop up the carrots but she couldn't help think 'Poor Perona.' It wasn't any of her business though. Anyway her blond, clumsy navy officer of a husband should be home soon, speaking of . . .

The front door opened once again for the last member of the family. Bepo left Law's side to scurry towards the man that had helped Law take care of him.

"Hello Bepo." Came a man's voice and soon after a man about 6'2'' in height came into the kitchen in a navy ACU uniform. He had curly blond hair and he was Law's adoptive father, Rocinante Corazon Donquixote.

He had on his super weird smile when he came in greeting his family but even a dumb smile was contagious.

Law really did love his family, even if they get on his nerves sometimes. Smiling he read his email he had gotten from Perona.

 _From; Perona To; Law_

 _How are we setting up tomorrow's practice?_

* * *

Perona lay on the small couch watching a cooking show. Looking to her phone again to see if Law had emailed her back knowing full well that he probably hasn't even see her email. She was frustrated.

She pushed herself up and went straight to her brother's room.

When she got to the door she could hear Zoro playing on his Xbox One. When she knocked on the door she heard him say 'come in' and opened the door slowly.

"Your dressed right?" She asked because there was an incident where she had come home early and she had walk in on Zoro and a past girlfriend in the middle a passionate event. Perona didn't talk to Zoro for a whole month after that accident. She also makes a point to make indications that she is home from then on.

"Mostly." He answered.

Peaking around the door she let out a sigh of relief. Although he had no shirt, he did have a pair of black basketball shorts on. Leaving the door open she went and sat back to back with him as he played the video game.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees.

"Do you really think we'll be able to go to the New World Tournament this year?" She asks in a sad tone. This was a voice Zoro, as her twin, hated. It reminded him of Elementary to Junior High.

Perona was bullied a lot when she was younger leaving Zoro to beat the shit out of them, that was until he started to get into trouble because of it, and with their father working constantly to keep them on top of the bills, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with his kids. Feeling like it was her fault, Perona started to cover for her bullies thinking that if Zoro didn't know he wouldn't get kicked out of school. Although in Junior High, she came home from school with blood on her face and bloodshot eyes, her closed clothes were ripped and hair a mess.

This was when Zoro snapped at her, yelling that she had lied to him, interrogated her for names of the kids who had done that to her and ended up running out of the small house. Chasing after Zoro, Perona feared that she had messed everything up and she was never going to be able fix it!

When she had finally found him, he was as filthy as she was and lying on the ground panting with Absalom and Hogback, her bullies, knocked out at his feet. As she got closer she saw blood! Running to her twin's side, tears flowed from her eyes. The blood was coming from the gash across his left eye.

That day Zoro and Perona made a promise to never lie to each other and to trust the other no matter what happened. And that is how Zoro got his scar on his eye and Perona's scar above her right eyebrow. After all of this had happened their father had quit his job and opened a dojo to teach people the way of the sword.

Zoro, finally finding a Save point, put the game controller down and leaned back, pushing Perona into her legs. He folded his arms behind his head and relaxed against his younger twin.

"Maybe. . ." Zoro said with his eyes closed.

"Eh? Why aren't you sure?" Perona asked concerned.

"No one can be sure what will happen. We'll just have to practice. Have you and Law figured out our training schedule?" Zoro changed the topic.

Perona became frustrated, puffing out her cheeks, "He hasn't messaged me back . . . that jerk!"

"Ah. He's probably just with his family. Don't worry too much, you guys will finish setting everything up in time." Zoro said.

"I know." She agreed still a little down.

Not liking her tone, Zoro used his feet to push into Perona farther. Perona grunted as she was pushed down to the ground. "Z-Zoro, you're too h-heavy!" She yelled as she tried to push herself off the floor. Zoro laughed as he lay on top of her.

"Ah! Get off, stupid!" Perona yelled, but they were interrupted by a throat clearing sound. Looking forward, she saw a pair of boots in front of them. Zoro looked up to see Mihawk Dracule looking down on them.

"Yo." Zoro greeted their father.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at his kids, not quite sure what they were doing, but decided to leave it, they always seemed to figure things out on their own.

"I got dinner for you two." Mihawk said knowing they'd be hungry, or at least Zoro would be.

"Ah." Zoro heaved as he pushed all his weight onto Perona one last time. Perona felt all of her air leave her body "Oof!" she grunted and Zoro finally got off to see what their father had gotten them.

Perona pouted as Zoro walked past Mihawk.

"You okay?" Mihawk asked noticing she still had a frown on her face "Remember 'A sword without weakness . . ." "Cannot be strong' I know." Perona finished. Receiving this he decided to lighten the mood. "Your brother has gained some weight though. . ." Perona giggled as she heard Zoro yell how it was all muscle. Mihawk smirked as he saw his little girl smile again.

"Yes!" She replied, getting up to leave but stopped remembering she had to do something. "Oh, just let me send a few more emails and I'll be out."

Even in a small apartment, a small family and small moments, Zoro and Perona loved their father and wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Sanji had just finished serving his last table before heading to his boss. He worked at a restaurant called 'Baratie,' run by a man by the name of Chef Zeff, as a part-timer. When he got to his office and knocked on the door, he heard a deep, loud voice call out to him to 'come in' from inside.

Sanji went into the small office and saw his boss working on something. He was about to speak when Zeff stopped him.

"I already know what you're going to ask." Zeff explained as he stood. "Football is coming soon and you'll need to concentrate on that. Last year you lost because of were being an idiot. But I'm giving you time off till the end of the New World Tournament, don't screw up! We'll keep your position open."

Sanji stood in shock, a smile came onto his face as he soon after, knowing that his boss believed in him enough to let him off till the end of football.

"Yes, sir!" Sanji yelled.

"And that doesn't mean this is a vacation!" Zeff yelled.

"Thank you!" Sanji bowed and left the room quickly with tears in his eyes.

As Sanji left he was determined that this year was going to be different. They were going to make it to the New World Tournament.

Now all he had to do was survive at home. . .

* * *

Franky sat in front of his girlfriend with a Cola and Robin had a sweet tea. He had a blush going all the way to the tips of his ears as he bounced his knee constantly in irritation. Robin took a sip of her tea in amusement.

"I'm NOT buying this!" Franky finally snapped showing his phone to Robin. She smiled.

Franky had gone shopping after school because Perona sent him a list of things for the next day and Robin decided to go with him, seeing that she had nothing else to do and knowing Perona she'd make him buy some interesting things, and that she did.

Some of it made sense like bandages, replacement thigh, hip, knee and shoulder pads and a few new chin straps even foot powder. But she had him buy six bottles of foot powder making the cashier look at him funny. Franky ended up yelling at him saying that he had clean feet and they weren't for him! To make it worse Robin disappear when he was buying it and reappeared after with a "Your embarrassing."

And then she just wanted random shit like a pack of 1000 stickers, 2 packs of bright pink rubber ducks, Colored construction paper, color markers, glitter glue, confetti, streamers, and a huge bag of sour gummy worms. But the last thing of this list was something he really didn't want to buy. A box of tampons.

"I can't buy these! I'm a man, and why do we need them?! Can you get them?" He looked up to see Robin on her phone with her eyebrow brought together in confusion. "What is it?" He asked

"Hmmm. . . It seems I've been asked to get an interview from your captain and manager." She answered simply.

"What about me?" Franky asked puffing his chest out with pride. Robin stared at him thinking that he like a toad performing a mating ritual. . . "No." She said denying his request for mating, not that he was asking she was just still in her mindset.

"What? Why, I'm the Vice-Captain! And I'm a real man, and I have a cool girlfriend to boost!" Giving her thumbs up and smiling a way he may think is cool. Coming to her own conclusion, Robin came up with an answer. "Ah, I see. So you're Vice-Captain because everyone felt bad for you."

"W-What?! No . . . I . . ." While he tried to correct her, Robin had started to get up realizing the time. "I need to go. My mom needs me home for dinner." Getting up she kissed him on the forehead as he remained in his seat still a little frazzled and started walking out of the fast food restaurant.

Snapping out of it Franky stood up abruptly yelling towards her. "Wait! Who's gonna buy the tampons?!" But it was too late she was already out the door. Turning he saw everyone in the restaurant he their eyes on him looking at him as if he were crazy and some as if he were a pervert!

Franky cleared his throat, grabbed his things and tried to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I don't understand how you get lost so easily going to your class but you can find the clubroom without any help! How does that even work?!" Perona yelled at her brother as he followed not even listening anymore. "It's a good thing I decided we needed to leave earlier. I still to meet with Franky . . ." She ranted to herself.

The last thing caught Zoro's attention. "Why would you need to see him?" He opened the door to his classroom, Mr. Soul had yet to show up. Perona had ended up following him to his seat.

Smiling quiet smugly, Perona put her hands behind her back. "It's a secret!"

"Perona-chwwannn!" Sanji and Law stood at the front having just come into class. Sanji went to run towards her but was stopped when Law walked towards her with a folder in his hand. His form towered over hers as he handed her the folder. "This is the scheduled times for practices and days I want to start training camp. We'll have to decide practice games and the tournaments later." Law said with his full attention on Perona, immune to Sanji's glares.

"Okay, I still need to see Franky. I'll talk to you at lunch. Oh! And the first years will probably come to the club room today." She said making her way out of the room.

"Perona!" Zoro yelled before she made it through the door. She turned to her twin. "Nothing to crazy." He finished.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Perona said innocently and turned so her hair swished behind. Sanji sighed dreamily. "She's so hot."

. . .

"What'd you say, Dartboard!" Zoro yelled jumping at him ready to deliver a heavy punch!

* * *

On her way to Franky's class she couldn't help but start to read the folders insides, wondering if he decided what kind of training he wanted to start the new recruits on. Reading she realized that he was already coming up with plays. She smiled wondering if they could pull them off.

Being distracted, Perona didn't notice the taller girl coming her way, who looked to be daydreaming. Bumping into each other Perona ended up dropping the folder, causing papers to go everywhere.

"Shit!" Perona dropped to her knees and tried to pick up the papers as quickly as possible. When she saw another pair of hands gathering the papers, she looked up so her eyes met a pretty redhead with brown eyes. They stood as all the papers were gathered. The girl gave the rest of the papers to Perona.

"Nami?" Perona asked gaining the girl's full attention.

"OH! Perona-senpai!" Nami exclaimed, glad to have ran into the older girl. "Sorry for running into you like that, I wasn't paying attention. Haha!"

"It's fine. Just be careful." Perona advised hoping she wouldn't get hurt dazing off.

"Oh! Could you give this to my brother, he forgot his lunch!" Nami handed Perona a large container filled with rice balls without actually receiving an answer, relieved to have her job taken from her.

"Have a good day Senpai!" She said leaving Perona to her thoughts . . . 'I guess I'll give it to him at lunch."

Realizing she needed to hurry to Franky's class and get to the club so she could start getting the surprise ready, she walked quickly to his room.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and three friends ran towards a certain club room, well one ran and two were being pulled along.

The one pulling had black hair, a scar under his left eye and a huge smile plastered onto his face. His uniform was a mess. His blazer open and dress shirt untucked with his black pants folded unevenly making an odd looking pair of capris. He had a red backpack that sat on his back.

One of the ones being dragged looked as if he wanted to run away. He had an extremely long nose, and shoulder length curly black hair. His uniforms blazer was buttoned and pants ironed, he just didn't wear his tie.

The last one looked as if he should be the one pulling. He was extremely tall and buff with tan skin and a kind face. He had a dark blue sweater over his dress shirt with his red tie and his pants were pressed.

Getting to the room they were told to be at lunch in an email, the two in the back look a little intimidated but didn't even get a chance to change their minds because a certain hyper teenager had thrown the door open! When the door was open they all heard a loud 'pop' and were covered in confetti. . .

"Welcome!" A high pitched voice was heard and when they all looked into the room, there was just one girl standing in front of them with three Confetti Party Poppers in her hands. . .

"Oh! I thought you were Law or Zoro . . . Wait! Are you the first years?! Come in! Quick!" She said quickly and grabbed hold of them, pulling them into the room.

When they were inside there was color everywhere! Steamers were strung up along the ceiling, origami creatures and things were everywhere and posters were on the walls covered in glitter and colors! Each poster had a different name, and in the middle was the biggest poster with a big 'WELCOME' in Blue and under it were the newbie's names!

"OOHHHHH! My name!" They shortest ran to his post with excitement, while the other two stood in shock!

They're full names were on the wall!

'Antony Buck' was in a glittery blue, 'Usopp Sogeking;' was in glittery green and 'Luffy D. Monkey' was in a glittery red.

"Cool!" Luffy yelled!

"I wasn't expecting you guys so soon. Actually, I was gonna use these for you guys!" She said this while picking up a large Confetti Cannon. And there were two more at her feet.

Luffy looked as he were going to burst with excitement as the other two smiled. Usopp spoke first. "This is all very nice but Luffy said we had to join football not arts and crafts. Sorry."

"It says 'Football' on the door, right?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Eh" Usopp ran to check and looked in and then checked the door again. "That's why she knew our names. . ." he said to himself slightly disappointed this wasn't arts and crafts. "Wait, who are you then?"

"I'm the one who emailed you! I'm you senpai and your my kohai! My name is Perona Dracule, the manager!" She said exaggerating her intro. Luffy looked impressed.

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the hallway. Perona grabbed the cannon and stood in front of the door and turned toward the freshman. "You want to confetti your senpais?" She asked in a whisper. Luffy took action and grabbed one of the cannons, standing beside her bouncing on his toes.

"Come on Antony, I'll make sure you don't get hurt." Perona said persuading the poor kid do it too. Now that he stood next to Perona, she noticed he was a lot taller than her . . . maybe even as tall as Law. Usopp was the only one standing in the back worrying that they would get in huge trouble for this.

A last minute thought came to Usopp's mind. "Wait, why'd you say hurt?" But it was too late the door was already opening.

'BANG'

And that was it. Confetti covered four large seniors and Usopp was sure they were going to die.

One of the seniors was shaking with anger. "Perona" He drew her name out as he focused on her. "I told you not to go crazy and what do you do? You go crazy. I'm not cleaning any of this shit up!" He looked down at her, a vein throbbed in his forehead and Perona wasn't even listening.

"You look so cute with confetti in your hair." Perona squealed and jumped into his chest, hugging him tight, causing some the confetti to fall into her hair as well! Zoro suddenly felt flustered, as he started to try to push her away, why is she so strong?! "S-Stop it! We're at school! And I'm not cute!" He started to yell again!

Usopp and Antony blushed at the public affection. "Is this appropriate for school?" Usopp asked. Law answered before anyone got an even worse impression. "They're twins." And then went up to the twins to separate them. 'Ahem' He cleared his throat and watched as Perona snapped out of her cute little dream mode and shove Zoro away causing him to run into Sanji causing another fight to break out between the two.

Perona turned to Law quickly. "I'm sorry, I was just so excited for the new players to start and I may have gone I bit over board, but it's cute right?!" Law just smirked picking a few pieces of confetti out of her hair watching as she blushed at the close contact. He turned towards the two standing off to side watching the fight between Zoro and Sanji.

"What are your names?" Law asked going back to his straight face.

Both snapped out of their stupor and moved to the captain. "I'm Usopp and this is Chop- I mean Antony, sir!" Usopp spoke and his voice cracked near the end, intimidated by the tall third year. "You can call me Chopper." A small voice came from the bigger boy. Chopper being shy decided to try to hide behind Usopp . . . backwards?

Perona tilted her head and Law raised an eyebrow. Zoro and Sanji actually stopped fighting to see this particular way to hide. "Shouldn't it be the other way?" Sanji asked. Chopper's face instantly became three shades redder as he switched to the right side.

"So cute." Perona whispered with a small blush. Law looked to see her and felt a small tug to his heart.

"Shishishishi!" Someone laughed out loud becoming the center of attention. "You got it wrong again, Chopper! Shishishishi!" Chopper blushed deeper. "Shut up Luffy!"

"And your name is?" Law asked having a bad feeling about this one.

Luffy stood up ripping his poster off the wall, earning a 'Hey!' from Perona, and held it above his head. "My name's Luffy D. Monkey! And I'm gonna be the World's Best Receiver football's ever seen!" the room has never been so quiet in the last 3 years.

"So you've got to be pretty good if you set your goal so high, huh?" Zoro said with a smirk already leaning on the freshman. "Yes!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. Perona smiled widely at Law and he returned it with his 'oh so handsome' smile of his! Franky was saying something about it being a manly goal.

"Luffy's never played football. . ." came a voice.

. . .

Everyone turned towards the voice. Usopp stood with a straight face and his arms folded.

"Eh. . ." Everyone deadpanned.

"Luffy hasn't ever played football, he just decided he was gonna be the best after watching his dad coach football one night and dragged Chopper and me with him."

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed. Zoro made a move to choke the boy, only to be held back by Sanji, leaving him to start to kick the air hoping to get the kid at least once.

Law was about to calm everyone down when he felt a dangerous aura building. Zoro and Sanji froze with Sanji's arms under Zoro's armpits and Zoro's fist trying to get Sanji to let go by pushing on his face. Franky had shivered, holding Luffy, who had decided that he would egg Zoro on. Usopp and Chopper held each other shaking in fear.

The source of this fear was coming from the person standing next to Law.

Perona's bangs covered her eyes as that dark aura surrounded her. Walking forward Franky put Luffy down and took four steps back, making sure she wouldn't be mad at him. Luffy still not having any idea as to what was about to happen, for he was still glaring at Zoro.

"You mean to tel-" Luffy decided that that was the moment to talk over her.

"Perona-senpai, I'm super hungry so I'm gonna go. It was fun! See ya!" Luffy ran around her grabbing both Usopp and Chopper, who had dropped their jaws alongside their senpais, shocked he'd just left her hanging.

The room was quiet since he left, Perona still facing the direction Luffy had been standing, her shoulders were shaking. Franky and Sanji started to panic.

"I-It's okay Perona –chwan. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he didn't mean to ignore you. Ha ha ha." Sanji laughed awkwardly, knowing what happens what she became mad.

"Ha-Ha Hohohoho!" Perona started to laugh and everyone started to become worried for their manager. Zoro stepped up, she was his sister. "Um. Perona, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Turning around she showed him her sweetest smile and all the seniors shivered. "Of course! I just need to pay a visit to the Sumo Wrestling Club." She said walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal Penguin and Shachi smiling only to be pushed to the side by Perona seconds later. Both were so shocked to be man-handled by such a small girl.

"W-What happened to Perona-senpai?" Shachi asked pointing a shaky finger the way she left.

Zoro and Sanji shoved past the two seeing no point of be there anymore, and left without a word. Law Franky moved to leave as well with Law followed behind. Law was the one to stop in front of them. "She'll be fine by practice, don't worry." He was almost to the hall when he stopped and turned to them. "Clean that up before the coach finds it."

"Yes!" They both saluted their captain before turning to the mess. They froze at the sight and turned back to the door so Penguin could ask "Could we have some help. Ha ha . . ." If they were outside a leaf would fly by and you would hear wind because Law had disappeared, leaving all the work to them. Penguin and Shachi both started to cry on the inside realizing that they only had until the end of lunch to clean, which was about 30 minutes.

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of classes and for Luffy, it was time for practice! He was so excited to start that he couldn't even pay attention to the board earlier and had ran out the door as soon as he heard the chime.

Getting to Usopp and Chopper's class he ran in to drag his friends to practice with him but stopped realizing the two he was looking for were not in the class.

"Where's Usopp and Chopper?" Luffy asked loudly. The kids in the class looked confused. One kid with black hair spoke up. "An upperclassman came and picked them up. She was really pretty!"

Luffy looked confused. "Who?"

* * *

The club room was quiet as Perona grabbed box after box out of the lockers. Chopper and Usopp stood behind her, observing her, making sure they stayed out of her way. It had been quiet since she came to get them.

Usopp was extremely nervous when Perona came into his class, asking for his help with something, especially when remembering what had happened at Lunch.

Now that they stood near her, Usopp and Chopper both realized that she intimidated them, even with her short height. Both snapped up as they realized they needed to tell her that they never wanted to be on the football team. Just as they were about to say it, Perona interrupted them.

"So, what do you two think?" She asked as she unraveled a piece of navy blue fabric that was bigger than her own body maybe even Zoro's, and placed it on a desk. Both of their eyes widen as they realized what it was. "Do you think everyone will like it?" Perona finished with pink dusted on her cheeks.

"I think it wonderful Perona-senpai!" Chopper said, excited that she had chose to show them. "But why show us instead of the captain?" He asked. "And why not bring Luffy?" Usopp added.

"Because I want you guys to understand how important this is to the team. I know that other kid will give it his all and I already feel like he'll be a good add on to the team, but I feel like you two won't try your best." She explained while folding the fabric back up and tucking in under her arm, she looked to Usopp. "You get scared easily and give up before even attempting to try." She then turned to Chopper. "And you are shy and get intimidated easily. But I can see that you two have determination in you! I know you guys are the ones we need. So, please! Please don't quit on us!" Perona could feel tears well up, her pride shrinking as she practically begged them to join.

Both stood in shock as they saw their senpai show them her vulnerable side.

"I-I know I'm not the one playing, but I just don't think I can handle us losing again, I-I don't want to see any of them like that ag-again!" A tear fell as Perona's voice cracked.

Outside, on both sides of the door Zoro leaned against the wall and Law on the other. Zoro clenched his fist hearing the pain his twin was in. Law seemed to be calm but his crossed arms were tense as he felt an urge to embrace her. Just as Zoro felt himself move to open the door, he stopped when he heard the freshman start to talk.

"W-We may look scared, but we're braver than you think!" Usopp said with what looked like confidence. Chopper stood next to him, his hands fisted and an urge to keep Perona happy. "Yeah! We'll do our best!"

"You two. . ." Perona felt her heart swell as she smiled at the boys!

Zoro smiled and Law smirked as they realized that both freshman managed to cheer her up, but it stopped as they both felt a chill in the air. Turning they came face to face with a terrifying figure. The coach.

"Hello boys." He whispered. His blood red hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and the scars over his left eye stood out even when he wore his glasses.

Opening the door without any warning the three inside flinched, turning to the door. The boys hid behind Perona, all confidence gone as they felt the intimidation radiate off of the man. But as scary as he was, it was instantly replaced with a kind smile and they could have sworn flowers bloomed around him! "That was so touching! Perona-chan! You're just so cute!" He yelled quite excitedly!

Perona became serious all of a sudden. "Oh. Hi, Coach Shanks."

Roy Shanks was the History teacher and the football coach. He's a tall man with shockingly red hair and three scratch scars across his left eye. He is an overly positive man but can be extremely scary when he wants to be. He also has an artificial arm and his favorite snacks are the brownies that Sanji makes every once in a while. He is usually found in some Hawaiian shirt, a pair of cargo pants and burlap sandals.

Shanks moved to the boxes strewn about and slapped his hand on top of one, not missing the thing folded and rolled under Perona's arm. "We have practice soon! We should start carrying this stuff out to the field, don't you think?"

Smiling, Perona pushed the newbie's towards the boxes, forcing them to help whether they wanted to or not.

Zoro walked past Perona patting her head on the way saying something along the lines of 'I'll help but only because I have nothing else to do.'

Perona moved back to stand next to Law and they watched as the group figured out which boxes they should take and which not to. Law looked down at her with a question in his mind.

"Where are the others?" He asked. Perona smirked and looked up at him. "Franky, Shachi, and Penguin are setting some things up at the field for me. Sanji's getting the people I asked for, and that Luffy kid is probably already at the field." She dug into her bag, pulling something out.

"I forgot to give this to you at lunch." Perona said handing him a container.

Confused he opened it to realize it was his lunch that he hadn't gotten to eat. Picking one out he munched on it. "I see." Law smirked with his cheek full of rice.

* * *

It had been a long practice. And the East Blue football uniforms needed to be washed. The blue jerseys with maroon accents and blue pants were covered in grass stained, dirt and sweat.

Luffy had actually been a good reciever, and because he had long arms it made it look as if his arms stretched when he reached for the ball! He was also able to jump pretty high! Although his passing ability was not the best it wasn't bad. He wasn't a very good runner either as he would constantly trip over his large feet! But Law would work with him and he'll get better.

Chopper was a great lineman! He was extremely shy at first but once he got a pep talk from Franky, he was able to practice, determined to prove himself! With fire in his eye, Chopper went up against Franky and put all his strength into his push, he was even able to push Franky, which did not happen often! Perona was so proud of him she had squealed and hugged the closest person, which happened to Sanji! Who was so happy he was gushing and oozing hearts, he was pretty happy for the rest of practice.

Usopp ended up being an excellent runner, which was quite shocking for everyone! They had been trying to figure out what to do with him when sudden one of the Sumo wrestlers, Perona had blackmailed into being a fill in, was thrown back almost landing right onto of Usopp if he hadn't had dodged in time! Perona, seeing this, yelled at the other sumo wrestler and pointed to Usopp saying these exact words. "Tackle!" As if he were a dog, the wrestler ran, as fast as he could, towards Usopp! Usopp, screaming like a little girl, ran full speed the other way! He was faster than any track runner they had ever seen!

The three have earned their intros!

Luffy D. Monkey was a first year with a hyper personality and a scar under his left eye. He was 5'5'' and 116lbs with long arms and legs. He is a football wide receiver, even though he had never played before. He loves to eat meat and his blazer was worn open and dress shirt untucked with his black pant folded unevenly making an odd looking pair of capris and large red backpack sat on his back.

Antony Buck is a freshman about 6'0'' in height and 200lbs in weight. His tan skin and gentle persona leaves girls fawning over him. He is one of the lineman in football. He would never harm an animal and wants to become a Veterinarian! His uniform consisted of a dark blue sweater over his dress shirt, a tie and a pair of pressed pants.

Usopp Sogeking, another first year, of 5'6'' and 138lbs. He has a long nose and a slight afro. He is on the football team as their running back. He has often been called a coward and a liar but treasures his friends. His mother died when he was young so he learned to do many things by himself. His uniform's blazer was buttoned and pants ironed, he just doesn't wear his tie.

Sanji's kicks were, as always, incredible! Zoro worked with Shachi and Penguin, getting them ready block heavier guys. Franky stuck to Chopper, pushing against each other, challenging for whoever went down first would owe the other, Franky won but Chopper was going to get better with time. And Law was practicing his throws by throwing to a post with a hole in it! Perona personally thought that Law was one of the best quarterbacks compared to the other high schools!

Of course the two sumo wrestlers were fill-ins, and they did a decent job. But Perona had also gotten a pretty good runner from the track team, don't know how but a lot of the team didn't want to know! Either way now East Blue High had enough players to play! Perona would have to find a few more fill-ins for extras but for now they were going to make it.

They were now all gathered in the club room waiting for dismissal, for they had been practicing for about five hours! Shanks started his final pep talk for the day.

"You all did well for your first day at practice. But from now on the kiddy gloves come off! From tomorrow on, we'll be practicing harder than ever! We will not be humiliated this year and we will make it to the New World Tournament! You all had better be willing to put all your blood, sweat and tears into every practice! You Hear?!"

"Yes, Sir!" All the boys had yelled staying just as pumped as they were on the field.

"Good! Now Perona has one last announcement before all of you go home. Perona." He had stepped to the side and allowed her to take the 'stage.'

"Okay! So I think today went great! But just so all of you stay determined I have a present for all of you!" Perona was starting to get excited! Usopp and Chopper smiled, knowing what she was going to do.

Perona smiled at Shanks and lifted the blue fabric she had earlier. Shanks was quick to help her unravel and hold it up for everyone to see.

Penguin and Shachi both started to cry hysterically claiming their love for Perona! Zoro smiled fondly at his sister and Sanji had hearts in his eye seeing that Perona cared enough to make them a present. Luffy stood with a large smile on his face, laughing at the fun he was having! The fill-ins smiled, not quite regretting what they've gotten into. And Franky started cry as well, but he was saying/blubbering about Perona actually having a nice soul! And Law's eyes had softened with a real smile on his face.

On this navy blue fabric were the words 'Claim the One Piece!" in simple white lettering. It was a little plain for what Perona usually does but it was worth it!

* * *

Other schools were getting ready to start playing towards the New World Tournament as well.

North Blue High School Clowns football's coach nicknamed 'Buggy' could be seen with the quarterback, Eustass Kid, discussing game plays.

The Navy Military School's running back, Smoker, was running laps with their manager Tashigi timing him.

The Revolutions High School Dragons linebacker, Kuma, was pushing dummies and Sabo was catching every ball the machine threw at him while their coach, Dragon D. Monkey, recorded numbers.

And lastly Dressrosa High Flamingo's own Doflamingo Donquixote, quarterback and Law's uncle, sat back in a lawn chair, smiling creepily.

All, including Law and Perona, were thinking of the same goal. "Claim the One Piece!"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope it was too hard to read, I always seem to miss some mistakes. :)_

 _I got Penguin's name from 'Happy Feet.' The character Lovelace was played by Robin Williams. Shachi's name comes from the_ _goddess of wrath and jealous, but was also known as Indrani (Queen of Indra.) I found it on google. That's why his last name is Queen._

 _Shanks' name Roy means red in Scottish Gaelic._

 _Chopper's name is super different. I just thought Antony Buck sounded nice._

 _I hope you all enjoyed. Have a wonderful day!_


End file.
